In recent years, there has been increasing demand for wireless terminals to include a function of charging a battery by wirelessly transmitting electric power (wireless charging) or a function of near-field radio communication such as near-field communication (NFC). The wireless charging and NFC functions are generally implemented by using coils. Accordingly, a plurality of coils need to coexist in a device. However, simply arranging the coils close to each other degrades performances, such as power transmission efficiency and communication distance, due to the electromagnetic coupling between the coils.
As an example where two coils serving as a near-field radio communication coil and a wireless power transmission coil coexist, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an arrangement in which a first magnetic body, a first coil, a second magnetic body, and a second coil are sequentially stacked on a board. Such an arrangement reduces the electromagnetic coupling between the coils, and suppresses degradation in performance caused due to the electromagnetic coupling.